


囚

by Cola_Jelly



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Jelly/pseuds/Cola_Jelly





	囚

道德败坏，思想下流。

是夜，别墅静静悄悄，佣人都已经睡下了，一片漆黑中朴佑镇已经站在二层楼梯拐角处好一会儿了。  
离他约五米远的房间门微微虚开了一条缝，透出一丝暖黄的灯光。他不敢上前去看，也不愿就此折返，像被施了定身术一样，没发出一丝声音，只是拳头随着偶尔飘来的污言秽语越捏越紧，脖子上的青筋也跟着寸寸炸了出来。  
房间里边是他名义上的哥哥和他的爸爸，半年前的有一天他半夜看了恐怖片抱着被子去找哥哥睡觉，路过爸爸的房间，却不小心看见爸爸正在抽哥哥鞭子，哥哥赤裸着身体，跪在地上，白皙的背脊上全是交错的深深浅浅的鞭痕，爸爸西装革履，手里拿着一根细细的鞭子，甩一下羞辱哥哥一句，语气下流的要死。爸爸平日里连脏话都不许他说，一副斯文模样，这反差大得险些让他以为爸爸被鬼上身了，但显然不是，白天他依然还是那个温文尔雅的好爸爸。  
从那一天起，爸爸在他心里就有了一个代号：坏老头儿。  
哥哥是他十六岁那年进他家的，据说从小受老头儿资助，毕业以后就来他家当了他的家教，这一当就是足足四年。  
这四年里他和哥哥感情很好，只是哥哥好像不是很喜欢和人有身体接触，他几次犯浑耍赖要和哥哥一起睡觉都被拒绝了，最亲密的算是有时候会轻轻搂着他肩膀讲话。那一晚他又一次尝试本想看看能不能和哥哥再拉近一点距离，却发现了哥哥的秘密。他斯文俊秀的哥哥，怎么可以，怎么可以被那个老东西这样折磨呢？  
人大概都很难克制自己的窥私欲，这半年来，每个哥哥受折磨的夜晚，他都一边唾弃自己一边悄悄蹲在转角处听壁角，说不清楚自己听到哥哥细碎的呻吟是什么感觉，直到老头尽兴了，哥哥一瘸一拐走出来，他看着哥哥回到自己房间锁上门，才安心回返。  
老头儿行事颇有规律，似乎也知道羊毛不能可着一只羊蓐，折腾哥哥的频率并不高，大概是一两周一次。大约老头并不怕被人发现，或是他觉得门开着更能羞辱人，每次那房间门都留了一点缝隙，这一定程度上方便了朴佑镇的窥探，走廊上铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯，他提溜着自己的拖鞋，光着脚走到门前，也不会发出一丝声响。  
门缝总是开的有限，他来回走了好几圈，也只不过偶尔能看见哥哥低垂的头和伤痕交错的后背，紫红色的淤痕衬得周遭完好的皮肤白的惊人。这几个月他因而做了好几次梦，梦见哥哥跪在他面前，看不清表情，光洁的背脊完整映入眼帘，一丝伤痕也无，看着看着他只觉得自己全身的血液都涌入了下身，热的惊人，握住哥哥的腰只是一味地冲撞，醒来之后摸着濡湿的睡裤都还在回味，连连叹息为什么是梦。甚至哥哥给他上课的时候，也会忍不住浮想联翩，被那双手握住抚摸会有什么样的感觉。他的理智觉得这样并不好，热血上涌的时候却会想，既然老头可以，那么我也可以，明明哥哥看起来更喜欢我。  
果然，他骨子里，是个和老头一样的，彻头彻尾的坏坯子。

往常老头大抵精力有限，往往折腾一个多小时就放哥哥回房间，今次他才站那不到半个小时，变故发生了，老头握着电话语气谦恭的走出了门，他藏在拐角，幸好老头朝着另一方迈步，口中连连道歉，急匆匆地就出门去了。  
他等到老头关上大门后，才缓缓走到房间门前，此时他竟有些踌躇，他想，或许哥哥并不想让自己看到他狼狈的一面。正当他准备跟往常一样守在一边等哥哥自己回房间的时候，房内传来咚的一声闷响，是重物坠地的声音，伴随着哥哥压抑的闷哼。  
他顾不上内心的挣扎，推开门一下冲了进去，面前的景象让他再度握紧了拳头，指甲深深地陷入肉里也毫无所觉。  
他的哥哥，他平时一点重活儿都舍不得让干的哥哥，此刻倒在地上蜷缩着身体，似是因为难受到了极点，不断发出小兽般的呜咽。他上前想把哥哥抱回房间，靠近了才听到一阵嗡嗡的声音，该是坏老头又玩了什么花样。  
哥哥在这时候睁开了眼睛，张了好几次嘴，却没能吐出完整的句子，他索性在哥哥面前蹲下身来，凑近去听。  
“你怎么，来，这里了，快，快，回去。”哥哥脸红红的，带着一丝抗拒，抿着嘴，原来很正经的表情却因为他光裸着身体显得更加诱惑了。  
“我来找爸爸，结果，哥哥你不要担心我不会伤害你的。”他斟酌了一下便一口气说完自己早就想好的理由，哥哥的眼神已经涣散，往前来缠住了他。  
或许是中药了，他这样想着，又有些不明的喜悦，一边顺势坐在了地上，调整姿势把哥哥抱到自己身上坐定。哥哥的脸颊上铺着一层薄汗，许是疼了，他放过了自己咬出血痕的嘴唇，细细的呻吟不断溢了出来。  
他头一次听到哥哥这样的声音，平常总是大提琴般低沉悦耳的声音，此时就像发情的小猫，一点一点撩拨起来他的欲望。  
他同哥哥越凑越近，近到他可以看到哥哥下垂的眼睫毛，鼻尖晶亮的汗珠，微翘的唇珠和他的碰在一起，舌尖生疏地探进来，他此前从未和别人接过吻，林煐岷的舌头轻轻扫过他上颌，他竟猛地打了一个颤，惩罚性的轻轻咬了一下对方的舌尖，却换来更加热情的回应。  
他只穿了一套薄薄的丝质家居服，此时稍一低头，便发现大腿根部林煐岷坐着的地方湿漉漉的，他一手搂着哥哥的腰，另一手往哥哥屁股后面摸，颤动的柱状物尾部便被他牢牢抓住了，此前感觉到微微的震动感被证实不是错觉，他趁着林煐岷喘息的空档问道：“要帮哥哥取出来吗？”，手上还坏心眼的动了一动。哥哥伏在他肩膀上，声音微弱：“帮我，小镇，求你帮我，取出来。”他旋了一下手柄，林煐岷就再不肯讲一句话，只是为了忍耐，一直细细的啃噬着他的锁骨。他只能看到哥哥调皮的发旋，忍不住松手摸了摸身边人柔软的头发。  
“我可是一直都很听哥哥话的。”他指使着哥哥面向他，把腿缠他腰上，林煐岷抱他抱的很紧，他胯下的隆起正好卡在哥哥屁股缝里，哥哥还想挪动，他更热了，只得把哥哥一把按住。  
“别动，我…”话没说完林煐岷好像就明白了他的未尽之言，耳朵尖腾地一下红了，他凑上前去舔舐吸吮，竭力吸引林煐岷注意力，一边缓慢地把按摩棒旋出来。或许他太过怜香惜玉，林煐岷把按摩棒夹得更紧了。他只能松开耳朵，拍拍哥哥屁股示意他不必太过紧张，埋进哥哥怀里用小虎牙磨他的乳尖。哥哥平常最喜欢他拍照露出可爱的小虎牙，万万想不到虎牙竟然可以这么用，一时有些晃神，啵的一声，按摩棒被整根带了出来。哥哥再顾不得想虎牙，晕晕乎乎倒他怀里，被刺激的下身也喷出一大摊白色液体。  
他把哥哥抱回他房间浴室，用热毛巾给林煐岷简单擦洗后，看着背上的累累伤痕一时犯了难，出去翻箱倒柜才寻到伤药。回去时竟看见林煐岷把手伸进了自己的后穴，像是在自慰，看见他进来了想起身关门阻止他，脚软没站稳又摔了一跟头，他把伤药放在洗手台上又快步走进去扶起哥哥，为避免浴室地滑索性给哥哥裹上毛巾带到了床上。  
“哥哥刚才，在干什么？”他还是没忍住好奇心。  
林煐岷好似羞得说不出话来，抓着他的两根手指一同伸到自己的后穴里，尽根没入后才摸到一个温热的圆球。  
“他这么变态吗？”  
林煐岷只点点头，把自己手抽出来后艰难地说：“能，能再帮我拿出来吗？我刚刚试了一下，反而推更里边去了。”  
层层嫩肉，因为主人的紧张将他的手指包裹的更紧，好似更热了，他叹口气，只说，“哥哥无论要我做什么我都会应的。你太紧了，这样我该怎么拿出来。”  
这似是而非的诨话惹得哥哥飞了他一眼，宜喜宜嗔，他半边身体都麻了，手下更是不得章法，珠子一下从手边溜走了。  
哥哥只得整个人和他贴的紧紧的，他汗水直流，在穴道里边不停捣弄，却因为手上沾满了肠液，屡战屡败，其间他的指节还刮到了一处软软的突起，惹的哥哥整个人一个激灵，又差点射了。  
“你到底，行不行啊？我真的好难受，这坏东西。”他们抱在一起，只觉得浑身都被汗打湿了一遭，哥哥缠着他，在他耳边似嗔非怒地抱怨  
“你，你放松一点啊，是你太湿了。”他有些无措，虽然提前做过些功课，老头的底线之低也大大超过了他的预想。  
“你这个东西，他给你放进去的吗？”想着这个他的语气有些酸溜溜的，下手不免重了一些。  
“嘶。”哥哥咬着牙说，“没有，他从来都让我自己放。”  
“只有鞭子碰你？”  
“对，他不碰我。”  
他一瞬间从心口炸开一股纯然的喜悦，又觉得在受害者面前如此想有些无耻。不管以前怎么样，哥哥以后只是他的哥哥了。  
他又凑过去亲吻哥哥，带有一丝安抚意味，一手慢慢抚摸哥哥的后颈，另一只手总算逮住了狡猾的珠子，扯出来的时候他手掌中央积了一滩不明液体。  
他把手伸过去给哥哥看，直到面前的人深深地垂下头去，脸红到了耳朵尖。  
“老师教我好不好，我可是第一次。”虽然说是这样他还是抱着哥哥去浴室简单清洗了一下，又回到了房间。  
注意到哥哥进房间的时候打了一下喷嚏，他起身去调高了空调温度，就这么一下，床上的人就佯作闭上了眼睛，甚至还扯起了小呼噜。  
他装作没发现，只给哥哥掖好被子，跟着也闭上了眼睛。  
这是他们第一次同床共枕，就放过哥哥吧。

这句话在十五分钟以后化为乌有。不是他放过哥哥就可以了，是哥哥不放过他啊。  
哥哥的药效未退，刚刚短暂的一次高潮很显然并不能解掉这烈性药。哥哥整个人一点一点往他这挪，本身很大的个子此刻缩的小小的，想起之前自己过河拆桥的行为，也并不敢讲话，看着他愣了一会儿，索性直接坐在了他身上，把他睡裤连带内裤一并扒开，握住他挺立的下身开始撸动。  
他不得不睁开了眼睛。  
“老师这是要教我什么？夜袭吗？”  
哥哥只是脸红着沉默，手上的功夫更加卖力了。  
他的手再度刺向哥哥后穴，激的哥哥松开了他的性器，确定里边足够柔软后，抬起下身便刺了进去，进入的同时，两个人都舒爽地哼了出来。  
他已经积攒了太久的火气，但是遗憾的是，第一次总是很难持久，由于没有心理准备，没多久他便射到了林煐岷身体里。

林煐岷没发泄出来，只觉得更热了，他凑过去亲朴佑镇，嘴唇处得到一丝清凉，身上的火却烧的更加厉害起来，他想扒掉自己的衣服，却忘记了自己早脱无可脱。高热之下他的意识越发模糊，从天边传来一道天籁之音。  
“哥哥我们再来吧。”  
从那之后他便如同大海之中的小船，漂浮不定，被浪冲的左右翻腾，也不知道自己身处何方，直到天蒙蒙亮才清醒过来。

林煐岷还是迟迟不能入睡。  
“他要是明天回来了怎么办，他不，不允许我没有他同意就把那些东西拿出来。”  
“你放心吧，他不会回来了。”他一下又一下顺着哥哥的背脊，直到他陷入沉睡才松了一口气。

所以啊他才如此痛恨自己，痛恨自己的无能为力，痛恨自己竟要让喜欢的人受上这么多苦，才能以胸有成竹的保护者姿态出现。  
更可悲的呢，就算是他，也从没想过，要放哥哥自由。


End file.
